The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Pic Litpina’.
‘Pic Litpina’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small white and light red-purple colored flowers, good floriferousness with continuous flowering, early flowering, medium green foliage, initially semi-compact and then an outwardly spreading plant habit.
‘Pic Litpina’ originated from a hybridization made in September 2001 in a controlled breeding environment in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘01-837-3’, with white flowers and a less spreading habit.
The male parent of ‘Pic Litpina’ is a commercially available variety identified as ‘Conbloss’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,556, with a more white flower color and larger foliage. The resultant seed was sown in March 2002.
‘Pic Litpina’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the June, 2002 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Pic Litpina’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2002 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.